


Political Maneuvers

by Aszecsei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszecsei/pseuds/Aszecsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Morrigan are running against each other for Mayor. Anna's there. Things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbackcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frostbackcat).



“I think I was in love once.”

“Really? What was her name?”

“I don't remember.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “That's not a good start, but keep going.”

Anna sighed and looked off into the distance. “She was Brazilian, or Chinese, or...maybe Italian? I'm not sure. I met her in the bathroom of a K-Mart and we made out for _hours_. Then we parted ways, never to see each other again.”

“I'm pretty sure that's not love.”

“Damn it.”

“Otherwise I'd be in love with half the girls in this city.”

Anna pouted. “...hmph,” she said, eloquently, then she brightened. “So now I have blackmail on the future mayor?”

Elsa bopped her sister on the back of the head. “ _Potential_ future mayor,” she corrected. “And my sexuality is hardly blackmail material.”

“Oh, please,” Anna said. “Korcari is a bitch to everyone, you're...you. It won't even be a contest.”

“ _Morrigan_ Korcari has won every single election she's campaigned for.”

“Of course she has, have you seen her shirts?” Anna made a crude gesture with her hands. “She hasn't won, her... _features_...have.” She grinned at her sister. “And let's be honest, we both know you're far beautifuller.” She wiggled her hands, in case Elsa had missed the innuendo.

Elsa had not missed the innuendo, and put a hand to her face to try and pretend that her sister was not, in fact, cupping her own breasts and jiggling them.

“My breasts,” she said, “are _not_ going to win me this election.”

Anna shrugged, finally dropping her hands. “Not in that shirt they won't.”

Elsa put her hands on her hips and glared at Anna. “I'll have you know that flannel is very comfortable, and more to the point, I'm hardly going to be campaigning in _this_.”

“Then we can get you a pretty dress! I'm thinking velvet.”

“What?”

“Yes, deep blue velvet. With a low cut, of course. Have to show off your features.” Anna made to resume the jiggling gesture, but Elsa slapped her hands away.

“Stop staring at my breasts like that! It is _highly_ disturbing.”

“You don't think so?” Anna grinned. “We'll have to put your hair up, too, to show off that lovely neck of yours. And your shoes!” She gasped. “Shoes! We can go shopping!”

“No. A thousand times no. I already bought several outfits.”

“And I haven't seen them? For shame! I thought you loved me!”

“You'd steal them like you do every other set of clothes I buy.”

“...you wound me, sister mine.”

* * *

True to her word, Elsa hadn't let Anna see any of her outfits until now, the day of the first debate. Anna was extremely miffed about it; she'd even snuck into her sister's closet and looked for anything that might be considered new clothing, but after finding nothing but a yellow jacket crumpled in one corner she thought had once belonged to the elementary school teacher, Jane, she was forced to admit defeat.

Though she had to admit, the image of Jane having sex with Elsa was rather appealing. She could just imagine the somewhat refined woman losing all restraint, tearing her coat from her body and throwing it to the floor as Elsa shimmied out of—

She crossed her legs, remembered that she was in public, and as family to one of the mayoral candidates, she had to retain a certain level of decorum. Lusting after the elementary school teacher was _not_ acceptable behavior at the current time.

She filed the mental image away, for later.

The moderator introduced Morrigan Korcari and Elsa Arendelle, and she smiled and clapped politely. Inside, however, she was screaming.

Elsa was wearing a _suit_. The jacket was unbuttoned, the thin black tie curving over her chest and accentuating her breasts without showing any skin at all.

If Elsa hadn't already slept with half the girls in town, after tonight Anna was sure she could have.

There were a number of banal questions, politics Anna knew Elsa was passionate about but which bored her to tears. Anna was nearly asleep, her eyelids drifting shut, when she heard applause. She jerked awake, hands coming together out of instinct.

Then she noticed that Elsa was frowning, and Morrigan looked pleased.

Oops.

Her face flushed, and she pretended as though she'd sunk into the seat and become invisible. Elsa shook her head, bringing a hand to her mouth to hide a smile - but Korcari looked...thoughtful.

 _That_ did not bode well.

* * *

“Your sister is most amusing,” Morrigan told Elsa after the debate had concluded.

“I dare say your sense of humor differs from my own.”

“Oh, you need not pretend as though you were not the slightest bit amused. I could see your laughter, try as you did to hide it.”

“Is your speech always so formal?”

Morrigan grinned at her. “Not always. During intercourse, for example, my speech becomes far less elaborate.”

Elsa pushed back a blush. “I'll have to remember that.”

“Ah? In that case, I might spare you the effort of remembering for more than an evening.”

Elsa thought she knew where this was going. “You wish to - sleep with me?”

Morrigan frowned. “Was it not obvious?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure.” She cast about - Anna was waiting for her. That would make for an awkward conversation.

“You may bring your sister, if you wish,” Morrigan said, as though she'd read Elsa's mind.

“What?”

Morrigan shook her head. “I'm quite positive she would take no issue.”

“ _What_?”

“Indeed, unless I'm very much mistaken, she nearly had a screaming orgasm when she saw you in that outfit.”

Elsa couldn't find the words to respond.

* * *

How on Earth had this happened?

God, it had been so _fast_ \- one minute she was concluding a debate, the next she was in a hotel room, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, sitting nervously next to her similarly-attired sister while another woman showered.

She was dreaming. She had to be.

Anna pinched her thigh sharply. “Ow!”

“I'm not dreaming,” Anna whispered.

“No! And you're supposed to pinch _yourself_ to test that!”

Anna shrugged. “But that would hurt.”

Morrigan opened the bathroom door and stepped out, entirely naked. Elsa tried hard not to stare, she really did; the only comfort she could take was that, from the corner of her eye, she could see a bit of drool sliding down Anna's lips.

The woman was _gorgeous_. The curves of her breasts, the light curve of her stomach, hips, legs; she was curves _everywhere_. Elsa had the burning desire to put her mouth all over Morrigan's body and just...she realized that she had begun emulating her sister, and wiped the drool from her lips.

Wow.

Morrigan chuckled, low in her throat, a rich and velvet chuckle. “Shy, are we?”

Anna swallowed, stood, and let the robe slip from her shoulders. She closed her eyes, as though afraid of judgment, and though Elsa tried to keep her eyes above her sister's freckle-dusted shoulders, she found her gaze lowering of its own accord.

Anna did, in fact, have freckles all the way down.

“Beautiful.”

Elsa wasn't sure if she'd said it or if Morrigan had, but Anna's eyes opened, and she visibly squared her shoulders - which did interesting things to her chest.

Elsa gulped - now that it was her turn, she found herself wavering. Was she really about to disrobe in front of her sister and...have a threesome?

Her legs stood up, seemingly of their own accord, and the robe slipped from her shoulders, the silky fabric slithering down her arms and caressing her butt on its path down. It pooled around her feet, and she carefully stepped away from it.

“Wow,” and it was _definitely_ Anna who'd said it; her sister flushed and looked down, which only drew her gaze to her own nipples, light pink and visibly stiffened.

Morrigan thankfully opted not to comment on the obvious, instead choosing to move the encounter forward. “Wow indeed,” she said, her voice still throaty. She strutted forwards, her hips slinking back and forth with each step until she reached Elsa. One hand reached out, hesitated just on the edge of Elsa's breast, an unspoken request. Elsa pressed her chest outwards an inch, meeting Morrigan's hand; the woman caressed her, running her fingertips lightly around her nipple in light, teasing touches.

Elsa tried to keep her eyes open, but they fluttered shut. She bit her lip as she felt something hot and wet on her collarbone; Morrigan sucked and bit at her shoulder, lightly pushing her back to the bed until her knees hit and she fell backwards onto the mattress with an audible _whump_.

Morrigan followed, crawling over Elsa before turning her head and beckoning to Anna. “I won't bite,” she said, her lips quirking once again in that half-grin. “Unless you want me to.”

Anna's head swiveled between Morrigan and Elsa, her face turning red. “Are you - are you sure? I can wait.”

Elsa rolled her eyes and patted the bed next to her. “Come on,” she said. “I want to watch Morrigan make you scream.”

“You do?”

Elsa let her eyes trail visibly up and down Anna's body, ignoring her own shame in favor of her sister's comfort. “Oh, yes,” she said, and though she doubted it had quite the husky quality of Morrigan's voice - something about the woman's speech just _screamed_ raw sexuality - she did her best.

“O-oh!” Anna said, and then grinned. “Okay!”

She did a little hop and twist in mid-air to plop onto the bed next to Elsa, and Morrigan hid her grin against the skin of Anna's chest. There was a brief pause before Anna's hands clenched around the sheets and her legs kicked.

“Whoops!” she said, then twitched again. To avoid any harm, Elsa pulled up on Anna's shoulders, scooting underneath her sister as Morrigan trailed her mouth lower. Then, of course, she had to do _something_ with her hands, which found their place on Anna's breasts, caressing the warm flesh, still sensitive from Morrigan's mouth.

“Oh!” Anna said, and then swallowed, heavily. Her back arched against Elsa, and Elsa rested her chin on Anna's shoulder, looking down her sister's flushed chest at where she could see the top of Morrigan's head between her legs.

“How does that feel?” Elsa asked; she figured she was at the right distance to have her breath gently tickle Anna's ear. Sure enough, Anna bit her lip as the sensation hit.

“Um - good,” she said. “Really—” her hips bucked, and Morrigan put her hands on her to hold her down, her fingertips tracing patterns around the tops of her thighs. “—really good.”

Elsa had to laugh at her sister's description. “You're not very good at dirty talk, are you?” she teased.

“N-nope!” Anna said.

Elsa frowned. “You _are_ okay with this, right?” she asked, and rolled Anna's nipples between her finger and thumb to emphasize.

“Wha - oh, yeah. I mean, if you're okay with it.”

Elsa dipped her head to Anna's collarbone and took a long, slow lick up her sister's neck. “Oh, yes,” she said. “Very okay with it.”

“G-good!”

Anna's hands flopped suddenly, patting the bed rather vigorously. “Oh - oh pancakes!”

Morrigan stopped what she was doing. “Pancakes?” she inquired, curiously.

“Uh, nothing,” Anna said. Her eyes narrowed. “I've never come that fast before. Are you a witch or something?”

Morrigan laughed. “No witchcraft...not in the bedroom, at least.”

“Like witchcraft, hm?” Elsa said. “Perhaps we ought to give you a rest then, before you display your...talents...on my person.”

“And what kind of rest do you propose?”

“The kind where you have a screaming orgasm?” Anna suggested.

“My thoughts exactly,” Elsa said.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut before. I'm so sorry.


End file.
